Caline
Caline is a playable character in Knights in the Nightmare. Base Stats Appearance Caline has long white hair and red eyes. She wears a dark colored Duelist's armor that has many green glowing stripes on it. Personality Caline is a callous and sharp-tongued girl. She hates weaklings, especially weak men like Werner. In spite of this, Caline is lonely and despises war. Caline also shows deep concern for Theonil. Website Description A realist of a knight, she is often perceived as cold, but proper. She has little faith in humanity and its penchant of war. Tome Description Although she is a cold realist who is very direct with her choice of words, Caline's heart is filled with an intense loneliness and a hatred of war. Much of her day is spent criticizing Werner and Nina, whom she views as weak. It is only around Theonil that she feels comfortable letting her guard down. Quotes 'Pause Talk:' *On Theonil, A Curiosity: "He catches me off guard sometimes..." *On Theonil, A Curiosity: "How foolish, worrying for someone like me..." *On Theonil, A Curiosity: "Theonil is a strange guy." *On Nina, A Knight to Watch: "I wonder if she's okay..." *On Nina, A Knight to Watch: "I wish Nina would grow a spine." *On Nina, A Knight to Watch: "A knight, fleeing from a bug? How pathetic." *On Nina, A Knight to Watch: "It's hard work to even look at Nina." *On Werner, A Weakling: "I don't like timid men." *On Werner, A Weakling: "I'm not interested in such a timid man." *On Werner, A Weakling: "It's not that I don't think Werner has any talent..." *On Anette, A Timid Knight: "...What is she so afraid of, anyway?" *On Rondine, One of Rank: "There's no use questioning orders from our generals." *On Klaus, A Burdened One: "Warriors aren't meant to be burdened by families." *On Isolde, A Comrade: "I can tolerate her as a comrade..." *On Basturk, An Annoying Man: "Don't look at me like with eyes of such pity..." *On Nordich, An Unreliable Boy: "Prince Nordich hasn't been around lately, though..." *"I didn't understand why the power shifted at first." *"After the king died, there were many power shifts..." *"The prince's men are in power now. It's laughable." *"Factions, wars, invasions, how stupid can humanity be?" *"Don't get in my way." *"Nothing should distract a knight from a mission." *"Hmph..." *"I-I only did it to make people happy! Don't assume!" *"I hate fighting... Why must people be so stupid?" *"The citizens are right to be upset with this chaos!" *"The king's men have been replaced by the prince's." 'Using Key Item:' *"He was the one who gave this to me..." *"It has nothing to do with you." 'Recruitment:' *"So my time has come...!" 'Level Up:' *"I-I'm not taking this just to make you happy!" *"I-I'm not going to give it back to you now... okay?" *"You're giving this to someone like... me?" *"Well since you're giving it to me, I'll accept it!" 'Exile:' *"You can't fire me! I quit!" 'Dying in battle' *"It's... just a scratch... I'll be... fine. Grgh..." Category:Knights in the Nightmare Characters Category:Knights Category:Characters